Mountain Spirit (Night Alone)
The Mountain Spirit is the main antagonist of Yomawari: Night Alone. It is a powerful god that used to be worshiped by the people of the Protagonist's Town. It is a unique Spirit that rules over the Hand Spirits. Appearance The Mountain Spirit takes the appearance of a large head made of naked corpses with empty eyes & mouths. In its left eye socket is a large eye and in its right eye socket are several small eyes. All its eyes have red iris. Its teeth appear slightly old and rotten. Behavior This furious deity teleports the Protagonist into another dimension, trapping the girl with itself, two Giant Hand Spirits, and a number of smaller Hand Spirits. The only way to defeat this powerful Spirit is by having the Protagonist interact with all six shrines around the area, lighting them up using the Old Charm. The Protagonist can hide behind the stone pillars scattered around the area whenever she is in danger of being killed by the Spirits. However, the easy way of clearing this boss fight is by turning off the Protagonist's flashlight. With the flashlight off, the Spirits cannot see the Protagonist. This makes it easy for the girl to activate all the shrines without being chased by the hostile spirits. Mythology and Theories The Mountain Spirit was originally worshipped by the people of the Town the Protagonist lived in. However, at some point, the people stopped worshipping it for some reason. It becomes more enraged as time passes with it being forgotten. It may be possible that the god used to stop the Mr. Yomawari(s) from kidnapping children and killing them in the Factory as punishment for being naughty children who went out at night. However, it stopped helping the people after they stopped worshipping it. It also has control over the Hand Spirits, using them to do its bidding. So the Mountain Spirit is probably responsible for having them cause trouble by destroying the Salt in the Downtown area and inviting the Hungry Ghosts to kill people (the Protagonist following the Hand Spirits there may have been either a trap or just coincidence) as a means of punishing the believers that left it. Based on the Crayon Notes and the Worn-Out Crayons, it seemed to be responsible for taking the Protagonist's and Sis's mother away and killing her as some sort of sacrifice or punishment for being abandoned/forgotten by the masses. It later had the Hand Spirits take Sis away to do the same thing, but the Protagonist intervened. Plot Prehistory In the past, the Mountain Spirit was worshipped by the people of the Protagonist's Town. However, at some point, these people have stopped worshipping it for some reason. As a result, the god became enraged. Chapter 1: Twilight The Mountain Spirit had the Hand Spirits kidnap Sis from Mr. Yomawari in the Factory and had them bring her to him, possibly to be killed or sacrificed. Chapter 5: Late at Night The Mountain Spirit had its subordinates, the Hand Spirits, destroy the Salt in the Shopping District of the Downtown area. This caused the Hungry Ghosts to wreck havoc in the area under the Centipede Spirit. Fortunately, the Protagonist ended up resolving the issue by helping the Centipede Spirit replace the Salt and drive away the Hungry Ghosts. Chapter 7: Dawn The Protagonist infiltrated its territory in order to rescue her sister. Enraged, the Mountain Spirit traps the girl in a different dimension and tries to kill her. However, she was able to defeat it by lighting up the small shrines in the other world. The girl, after returning to the real world, escapes its territory with her sister. But the Mountain Spirit took away the girl's left eye as compensation for taking Sis from it.Category:Characters Category:Spirits Category:Night Alone: Spirits